High School Musical III
by ZashleyFab
Summary: WARNING- NOT A FANFIC ! For all people who could not watch HSM III, they can now read the entire story with dialogues and quotes. Specially summarised by myself ! A Must Read... BTW - I Need Reviews


**TRAILER**

Zac Efron as Troy Bolton

Shows Troy lifting his arms in victory

Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez

Shows Gabriella fondling Troy with a sad expression

Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans

Shows Sharpay fainting in Tiara Gold's arms

Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth

Shows Chad giving a bouquet of flowers to Taylor

Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie

Shows Taylor hugging Chad

Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans

Shows Ryan put smelling salts under Sharpay's nose

Jemma McKenzie-Brown as Tiara Gold

Shows Tiara measuring Zeke for his tuxedo

Matt Prokop as Jimmie 'Rocketman' Zara

Shows Jimmie singing with Sharpay

And Justin Martin as Donny Dion

Shows Donny read out a text message to Jimmie

It's the end of the Wildcats' championship basketball game against the West High Knights, where team captain Troy (Zac Efron) immediately rallies their spirits ("Now or Never"). With the team's spirit raised, they win, thanks to the winning shot from their newest team member Jimmie "The Rocket" Zara (Matt Prokop). Later, at Troy's after-match party at his house, Troy and Gabriella (Vanessa Hudgens) are seen thinking about their future and wishing that their last few months at East High would not end ("Right Here, Right Now"), ( You're the second girl I've had up here. The first was my mom!!) . Meanwhile, Sharpay (Ashley Tisdale) meets Tiara Gold (Jemma McKenzie-Brown), a British exchange student whom she hires to be her personal assistant...

When drama teacher Ms. Darbus (Alyson Reed) notices that there were so few sign-ups for the spring musical, Sharpay suggests she could do a one-woman show. This alarms Kelsi (Olesya Rulin), who is writing the show, so she signs up almost everyone in the class for it instead. This results in Ms. Darbus announcing they will create a play about their final days at East High. In addition, she reveals that Sharpay, Ryan (Lucas Grabeel), Kelsi, and Troy have all been considered for a scholarship at Juilliard, but only one of them is to be chosen.

Sharpay becomes desperate to win the scholarship, and knowing that Kelsi will give the best songs to Troy and Gabriella in the musical, she gets Ryan to try to persuade Kelsi to give them a song, by predicting her (and Ryan's) future ("I Want It All").

The next day, Gabriella and Troy meet on the rooftop and she teaches him how to waltz ("Can I Have This Dance"). Chad (Corbin Bleu) then asks Taylor (Monique Coleman) to go to prom with him. She initially refuses due to his lack of enthusiasm, but later agrees when Chad proves he can put in some effort and asks again in front of everyone in the school. The group rehearses for the musical, a scene about their prom night ("A Night to Remember"). Meanwhile, Ryan walks in on Kelsi composing ("Just Wanna Be with You") in the music room, and performs it with her, and then he asks her to prom halfway through.

While Troy and Chad reminisce about their past ("The Boys Are Back"),Tiara discovers that Gabriella has a chance to go to college early. She tells Sharpay about this and thinks that once Sharpay has Troy, the world will be in her clutches. Sharpay, not suspecting anything later convinces Troy that he is the only thing keeping Gabriella from her dream, ("Right Here, Right Now (Reprise)"). Troy talks to Gabriella about this over pizza, and after sharing an awkward goodnight, Gabriella ("Walk Away") leaves for college the next day.

Troy's dad, Jack (Bart Johnson), talks to him about his academic future. Troy becomes angry, confused, and runs away, storming around East High confused ("Scream") until he finally screams at the top of his lungs in the theatre. Ms. Darbus is in the theatre and reveals that she sent in his application for Juilliard, as she knew how comfortable he was on stage and how much he liked it. Troy takes no offense and thinks about the advice given to him. Troy later gets a call from Gabriella saying she will not return to Albuquerque, as she is too used to being away. However, on the night of prom, Troy visits Gabriella at Stanford and convinces her to return, as everyone is not the same without her, ("Can I Have This Dance (Reprise)").

Back at East High, Jimmie receives a text from Troy (Driving all night, can't make it till the second act, break a leg) to tell him to cover for him onstage because he is going to be late. The J uilliard representatives are there, and watch as the show seems to go well, ("Senior Year Spring Musical"). During the opening number, Kelsi and Ryan debut.

While during the second number, Chad, Jason (Ryne Sanborn), Zeke (Chris Warren Jr.) and Martha (Kaycee Stroh) debut, Ryan does his number with the many chorus girls; Jimmie then performs with Sharpay, receiving his own standing ovation. Troy and Gabriella appear during the second half of the show and sing their duet together.

Tiara then betrays Sharpay and tells her how she is going to take over next year in the drama department. Sharpay finally learns how it feels to be humiliated, but does not wish to go down. While Tiara performs, Sharpay immediately crashes her performance and shows her up.("Sharpay Evans, I think you're in the wrong costume")

Ms. Darbus reveals that both Kelsi and Ryan have won the Juilliard scholarship ("We're All in This Together (Graduation Mix)"). Taylor will go to Yale University; Sharpay will go to University of Albuquerque along with that she will also assist Ms. Darbus in running the drama department in the fall (Tiara can't take over now). Troy decides to go to the University of California, Berkeley, where he can play basketball, study drama, and be close to Gabriella ( Remember, I'm just a phone call away) . After learning about Troy's decision, Chad runs offstage and into the school gym. There he and Troy work things out and learn that their college's basketball teams will play each other the upcoming fall.

At the graduation ceremony, Troy gives the class speech. Throwing their caps in the air, the graduates form a giant wildcat before breaking out into song and dance ("High School Musical"). The six friends walk down the field where a curtain closes off the graduation ceremony and turns into a stage. The six stars do their signature jump and then the camera does a close up of each actor. They take their final bow as the curtain closes.


End file.
